


You're Asking Me Will My Love Grow

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt smiles softly to himself as the opening chords start to play, humming along to the notes of the guitar before the words start to spill out of his mouth.  “Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover…  I love this song,” he mutters quietly, swaying back and forth slowly before grabbing Dave’s hand and pulling him up and off the bed with him.  “Come on,” he says at Dave’s questioning look.  “You owe me a dance.”
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	You're Asking Me Will My Love Grow

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been months in the making. And I am happy to say that I have finally - finally! - finished it. I have no idea how it ended up being 10k of words, but about half of it is porn. Not necessarily Blaine/Klaine friendly _or_ unfriendly. Mostly just mentions of them having been a thing in the past and possible reasons why they may not have worked out, if I'd had it my way in season 3. 
> 
> AU after 3.14 "On My Way."
> 
> Based (for the most part) on [this prompt](https://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/29310.html?thread=36495486#t36495486) from the Glee Kink Meme from forever ago.

He shows up to Dave’s house on prom night with a smile on his face and a bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies. It’s only a few days after Dave had told him he'd decided not to go to his new school’s prom, saying that it didn’t really matter to him and that it wasn’t as though he really had any friends there anyway after transferring to North Lima High so late into the school year. McKinley’s prom had been a week ago, to which Kurt had gone with Blaine in what had turned out to be a last ditch effort to save their relationship. Kurt had told Dave in minuscule detail all about it on Wednesday while getting coffee after school, saying that it just hadn’t been working out and that maybe he and Blaine just weren’t meant to be after all. He feels like he should be more upset about ending his first relationship but instead it had been an insane sense of relief that had washed over him when Blaine had also said that perhaps they would be better off as just friends, though he’s still saddened by the fact that it really is over.

Kurt wondered before even showing up here tonight if he isn’t hanging out with Dave on a Saturday nigh not only for Dave’s sake to make sure he doesn’t drink himself to the brink of passing out on the floor but for his own as well because he might just go crazy otherwise. He never thought he’d care so much about Dave last year, but spending time with him these past few months became a sort of sanctuary, somewhere he could shower Dave with the love and acceptance he so desperately needed and craved, where he could show Dave that he was worthy of that and that life on the other side wasn’t really as bad as he’d made it out to be before his outing.

Nevertheless, he doesn’t protest when they go to Dave’s room and his iPod is on the docking station on his desk, music already playing through the speakers. Instead, he merely climbs onto Dave’s bed and settles beside him in a comfortable silence. Dave’s taste in music doesn’t particularly align with his own but they do have a love for certain similar artists, which is definitely a plus. He’s come to find that among random alternative artists and a few country ones, Dave’s favorite by far is Michael Bublé, regardless of genre.

He offers the bag of cookies to Dave, taking one for himself and setting it on the bed between them, chewing slowly.

Most of their hangouts are similar to this one. Well, with the exception of the bottle of rum, that is. Their encounters don’t typically include alcohol, but he’s not about to complain. After the week he’s had — month, actually, if he’s being honest with himself, with the breakup and still not having heard back from NYADA, thus resulting in the complete uncertainty of his future — he could maybe use some liquid courage. He’s found that just being with Dave in this kind of setting, whether they’re hanging out in either of their homes, watching a movie, or having coffee at the Lima Bean, they don’t really have to say much or have grandiose conversations in order to be comfortable in one another’s presence. They do, of course, have those days where they confide in each other or have those sorts of discussions, but they’re few and far between in comparison to the comfort of just being together. Dave’s always been the strong silent type and seems to be in his head a lot of the time. Kurt can’t decide if that’s just how he is, if he really is like thator if he’s just nervous around him; he spends far too much time just looking at Dave sometimes and studying him, trying to figure him out. He’s starting to wonder if he’ll ever know who Dave really is.

Kurt watches Dave take another sip straight from the bottle, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows, his eyes following the movement of his throat. He feels his cheeks heat at the knowledge that Dave could see him staring at any moment now and averts his gaze with a clearing of his throat.

“So did you decide yet where you’re going to college, then?” Kurt asks, cutting through the music playing throughout the room.

Dave shrugs. “Not yet. It’s between OSU or NYU,” he says with a wry smile. “I mean I’d like to go to New York but my dad wants me to stay closer to home because of… well, you know.”

Kurt nods, giving him a tight smile at the mention of the one conversation topic they always tend to avoid. “Well if it makes him feel any better, I’ll be there, so you’ll have at least one friend in the city. Even if I don’t get into NYADA I’m still going to be in New York either way. Chasing after one dream or another.”

“You’ll get in,” says Dave, sounding so sure it’s jarring. “I’d be surprised if you didn’t.”

“You’re sweet,” Kurt says quietly, looking down at his lap, surprising himself with the admission. He’s thought it multiple times since what Dave did for him for Valentine’s Day, but not once has he actually said the words aloud.

He chances a glance at Dave beside him in time to see him take another drink from the bottle and without thinking grabs it from him silently to take a drink as well, trying not to grimace as it goes down. He hasn’t really had a drink since the incident with Ms. Pillsbury’s shoes in sophomore year, has been too embarrassed to do so since then. He takes another swig from the bottle, feeling his head start to swim a bit as Dave continues to watch him. Dave grabs the bottle from him without a word, setting it down on the nightstand beside him as the song changes.

Kurt smiles softly to himself as the opening chords start to play, humming along to the notes of the guitar before the words start to spill out of his mouth. “ _Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover…_ I love this song,” he mutters quietly, swaying back and forth slowly before grabbing Dave’s hand and pulling him up and off the bed with him. “Come on,” he says at Dave’s questioning look. “You owe me a dance.”

He puts one of his hands on Dave’s shoulder, the other going to rest on the small of his back as Dave’s go to rest tentatively on his hip and back, pulling him in closer as they slowly start to sway back and forth. Kurt lets out a breathless laugh at the close proximity, a nervous smile coming over him as he starts to sing again. Soon he’s alternating between singing softly and letting small, anxious laughs escape him, unable to tear his eyes away from Dave’s far too intense gaze. It’s strange. Even when he and Blaine had danced together they hadn’t been this close. The intimacy of it all is astounding.

“ _You’re asking me will my love grow_ ,” Dave starts to sing quietly, nervously, surprising Kurt all the more than anything that has gone down in the past hour, “ _I don’t know, I don’t know_.”

Kurt swallows hard as the words seem to sink into his skin, all encompassing him as images from Valentine’s Day so many months ago flood his mind, coming back to him despite how much he wishes they wouldn’t. It was hard enough to come to terms with the fact that his former enemy had done more for him than his own boyfriend had for what is supposed to be the most romantic holiday there is, but to have Dave confessing his feelings of what he thought was love and having to let him down gently was far worse. Seeing the look on Dave’s face when he’d said he only wanted to be friends and nothing more hurt more than he’d been willing to admit at the time. More than the taunts and shoves he’d used to have thrown at him almost daily and had grown so accustomed to, more than when he broke his arm falling out of a tree when he was six, more than Sebastian trying to steal his boyfriend away from him. Because he’s felt like that before, has felt exactly what Dave had felt that night when he’d had to turn him down. How many times had someone not returned his feelings? How many times had he been left feeling disappointed and heartbroken over some boy? Even Blaine had taken months to reciprocate his feelings.

He wants to believe that Dave really does love him like he’d said he does, wants to believe it’s true, if only because somewhere along the line he’s started to fall for Dave as well, though he’s not sure when in the world that happened. Maybe it’s crazy, maybe he’s going insane, but it almost feels like there’s some invisible string tethering them together, like the universe is trying to push them together without either one of them really being aware of it. Maybe it’s been there all along, he isn’t sure.

One thing he is sure of, though, is that the feeling of Dave’s body under his hands, the feeling of Dave’s hands on him as they sway back and forth in the barest hint of a dance, feels far more real than he would have cared to admit even a few months ago. Back before they became friends. Back before they would get coffee together or hang out at each other’s houses or Kurt’s hand would slip into Dave’s in a comforting gesture and ease him out of sinking further into that darkness yet again at his mom’s claim that two boys loving each other is a sin.

Everything was easier _before_.

When Kurt could just chalk up Dave’s attraction to him as the fact that he was the only out gay kid in school, before he’d ever dressed up in some silly gorilla suit that was as insane as it was endearing and told Kurt he loved him.

Before Kurt had ever been too terrified to admit that he might possibly have feelings for him, too.

Hesitantly he moves the hand resting on Dave’s shoulder to thread through the short hairs at the nape of his neck, sliding upwards, keeping his eyes trained on Dave’s lips all the while, too scared to see his reaction as Dave goes stiff under his touch. Kurt swallows hard, the only sounds in the room the guitar solo emanating from the speakers and harsh breathing from the boy practically falling apart under his touch. Finally he glances up to see Dave’s eyes wide in disbelief, as their steps slow to a halt. “Is this okay?” Kurt asks quietly, needing to be sure.

Dave nods silently, not trusting himself to speak, instead letting Kurt pull him in impossibly closer as their hips brush and lips meet. Kurt inhales sharply at the contact, Dave’s lips moving slowly against his own.

The kiss is shy, tentative, but full of promises and igniting that spark that Kurt has been so completely unaware of for so long now. He lets his eyes close slowly, just relishing in the feeling of Dave’s lips on his own, moving slowly together before the need to breathe is overwhelming and Kurt has to pull back.

When he looks up, Dave is staring, confused but intrigued before the tiniest of smiles is coming over him. “Kurt—”

Before he can say anything more, Kurt’s surging forward again, the hand on Dave’s hair tightening just a bit as he kisses him hard, with more fervor than before. Quickly he turns them around, backing up toward the bed as his tongue traces over Dave’s lips, thrusting inside as Dave groans lowly, letting him in easily, eagerly. He feels the backs of his knees hitting the bed and lets himself fall down onto the mattress, pulling Dave with him as Dave’s hand stays on his back, supporting him as he eases them down.

When he looks back up, Dave’s staring back at him, seemingly attempting to decipher just what it is that’s happening. “What—” Dave finally says, finding his voice, “what are we doing?”

“I mean, I thought the kissing was pretty obvious, but—” Kurt starts, smiling shyly.

“Kurt,” Dave says, interrupting, searching his eyes, all seriousness.

Kurt nods once, sobering and raising a hand to cup Dave’s jawline in his fingers, touch featherlight. “I — I want you, David.”

Dave pauses, stilling all movement as he hovers above him, swallowing hard. “I don’t wanna be your rebound.”

“Well that’s good, because I don’t want you to be,” Kurt says quietly, firmly. “I promise.”

“I mean, I — I _can’t_ be your rebound, Kurt,” Dave says, though it looks like having to say the words makes him die just a little inside, hand going to rest on the one that Kurt has on his face. “I want more than that. I can’t do this if this is all we’re ever gonna be.”

Kurt smiles softly at him, hand tightening ever so slightly. “I know that this must seem sudden to you, and probably completely out of the blue, but — I like you, David. And I would never intentionally string you along for a one time only kind of thing. If you really don’t want me then just let me know and I’ll go and we’ll never talk about this again. But if I’m being completely honest with myself, I’ve wanted this, wanted _you_ , for far longer than I would care to admit.” He pauses for a moment, taking in Dave’s expression and dropping his hand with a heavy sigh. “Okay, you look completely freaked out right now so I’m just going to go th—”

Dave’s lips back on his effectively quiet his rambling, his words soon being replaced by a low moan as Dave steals every inch of his breath.

“You’re an idiot if you think I’d ever not want you,” Dave mumbles, pulling away just enough to see the bright shy smile playing across Kurt’s face.

“Yeah?”

Dave nods. “ _Yeah._ I fucking love you,” he says and gives him a small smile. “Idiot.”

Kurt brings him down into another kiss, lips moving together languidly as he hooks a leg around one of Dave’s and tugs it with him along the bed as his legs spread as if of their own accord. “I want you, David, please,” he says, the words quiet in the room.

“I don’t really, I uhm — I don’t know what I’m doing,” Dave finishes awkwardly.

Kurt opens his eyes to see Dave staring at him, looking more nervous than Kurt’s seen him in months. “That’s okay,” he reassures timidly, “I’ll walk you through it.”

“Kay.”

“Well getting undressed is usually a good start, first of all,” he says with a teasing smile, looking at Dave expectantly when he doesn’t move whatsoever. Deciding that being bold about things is probably the way to go here, Kurt gently pushes Dave up a bit so that he can lift his hips and undo his pants, holding Dave’s eyes all the while. He watches as Dave looks at him intently, gaze unwavering as he swallows hard. “Did — did you want me to stop?” he asks.

“What? No, really, I just — I guess I’m just trying to convince myself that this is actually happening,” Dave says, giving Kurt a brief but happy smile that Kurt returns easily.

“Believe me, it’s happening,” he says, kicking his pants off the bed and moving to shed his shirt as well. “Take off your clothes, too? It’d be nice if we were on even playing fields.”

Dave nods quickly, ridding Kurt of his shirt and working to do the same with his own jeans, hands shaking despite himself.

Kurt keeps his eyes trained on Dave’s face all the while, looking at him curiously when Dave hesitates with his own shirt. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just—” Dave starts, shaking his head to himself and averting his eyes, “—fuck, I don’t, I’m gonna keep my shirt on, I mean I know I’m not like… your type or whatever, so—”

Kurt winces. “David, really, I never meant that, you have to know that, right? I mean I was just saying that so you might finally leave me alone. I would’ve said anything right then. Truth be told, you _are_ my type, if past crushes are anything to go by. You are so my type it’s frightening, actually.”

“I don’t look like Blaine, Kurt.”

“Well that’s good, because I don’t want Blaine, okay? I want you.”

“You don’t know that,” Dave mumbles.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. “Why don’t you let me decide that for myself, hmm? Take off the damn shirt, David.”

Dave nods to himself after a long moment, closing his eyes tightly and slowly lifting the shirt up and off to throw it to the floor, leaving him clad in only a pair of red boxers.

The sight of all that lightly tanned bare skin is astounding, drawing a sharp intake of breath from Kurt as he takes him in. Hesitantly he brings up a hand to run along Dave’s chest and through the light hair residing there, slowly tracing downward and over the slight muscles as he makes his way down in his exploration. He hears Dave’s breath hitch and glances back up to see Dave staring at him, a mixture of nerves and arousal on his face. Kurt drags his bottom lip between his teeth languidly, taking in Dave’s reaction, and pulls him in closer, flipping them so Dave’s back is flush against the mattress as he straddles his thighs. “Still don’t believe me?” he asks, holding his gaze.

“Wha—?”

Before Dave can finish, Kurt’s placing a kiss to his pec and leaning over just so to lick his nipple in a long stripe, drawing a guttural moan from him. Kurt smirks at the sound, kissing back up his chest and along his collarbone, finally landing on the spot where his shoulder meets his neck. He lets his teeth drag along the freckled skin, taking in Dave’s scent and sucking hard for a moment before biting down quickly and hearing Dave’s surprised gasp. He pulls back, hovering above Dave with satisfaction at the hickey forming on his neck, and slowly grinds his hips against Dave’s, causing him to let out a strangled groan.

“How about now?” he says, voice low.

Dave nods quickly, eyes shut tightly as he breathes shallowly. “Fine, yeah I — I believe you, _fuck_.”

Kurt grins, swallowing hard at the hungry look in Dave’s eyes once he finally opens them again, seeing the straight up _desire_ there. And damn if it isn’t satisfying to know that he has such an effect on Dave, that he really does want him as much as he’s come to say he does.

Before he knows what’s happening Dave’s pushing him off and onto his back, landing on the bed with a thud and his heart racing. Dave straddles him quickly, kissing him hard as Kurt moans and strokes Dave’s erection through his boxers. He hears Dave let out a grunt, pulling away from his mouth, and looks back up to see Dave’s eyes shut tightly as he pants harshly at the feeling of Kurt’s hand on his cock.

“Kurt, you — you gotta stop,” Dave breathes, “if this is gonna go any further then you’re gonna need to stop.”

Kurt tries not to smile too hard, instead leaning up to lick and bite at Dave’s bottom lip and causing him to let out a whimper. “Please tell me you’re just as horny as any other teenage boy and had the right frame of mind to get things in case you should ever have a boy in your bed.” He kisses Dave again, slowly this time, savoring the taste of him, the comforting weight of Dave’s body on top of him, nerves suddenly starting to course through him. “If not I have things in my bag, n-not that I was expecting anything, just— wanted to be prepared, y’know? Because I really like you and I just thought that maybe since we're both single now that maybe we could, I don’t know, give us a shot or something—”

Dave halts his words with another kiss, effectively quieting the thoughts coming a mile a minute that won’t seem to stop. “I, uh. I do. Have things, I mean,” he says, giving Kurt a timid smile.

“Good,” Kurt says, breathing a sigh of relief.

Dave smiles, giving him another kiss before pulling away to reach into the drawer of his bedside table and grabbing the small bottle of lube and a condom, setting them beside Kurt on the bed.

Kurt reaches up, cupping Dave’s chin in his hand once more and kissing him slowly, putting as much emotion in it as he can in the hopes that Dave can feel just how much he really does want this, want him. “You gotta… you need to stretch me first. Okay? You know what I mean, right, like you’ve seen gay porn or at least something akin to that?”

“I, uh — a few times, yeah,” Dave says, cheeks flushing a bright pink at the thought of it while Kurt narrows his eyes at him, scrutinizing; judging by Dave’s reaction and the fact that he’s a teenage boy, he’s almost certain it’s been more than _a few._

“Use one finger first. And — and work your way up to three to stretch me for you, yeah?”

At Dave’s look of sheer panic as his eyes flicker down to Kurt’s ass, briefly wondering how his dick is supposed to actually fit inside there, Kurt kisses him again, softly this time and murmuring against his lips.

“Walking you through this, remember? I promise it’s not actually as terrifying as you’re probably thinking it is.”

Dave nods hesitantly, the movement so subtle and scared that it’s actually endearing. “I’m not gonna hurt you? Like — you’ll tell me if I’m hurting you right? ‘Cause that’s the last thing I wanna do.”

“You’re not going to. Really. I’ll tell you if it hurts, okay? I promise.”

Kurt’s fingers curl against his cheek while Dave nods again and kisses him soundly, eyes shut tightly in nerves and concentration.

“Now,” Kurt says, gathering up all sense of strength and sense of mind to trump just how damn hard he is at the prospect of them actually being together. It’s exhilarating, something if he could go back in time and tell himself last year would be happening barely a year later he’d have called himself insane and had him checked into the psych ward. Funny how things change, really. “Take off your underwear. Let me see you, I — I need to see you, David.”

He’s hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs without a word, tugging them down and kicking them to the floor to collect with his pants, eyes not leaving Dave’s all the while. Kurt flushes as Dave’s gaze takes him all in, flashing him a nervous grin under Dave’s watchful eye.

“Jesus, you…” Dave swallows hard. “You’re naked.”

Kurt sputters out a laugh, “That’s sort of what needs to happen in order to have sex, yes. Or at least some of your clothes need to come off anyway, depending on what you’re doing, I suppose.”

Dave’s face reddens further in embarrassment; that is so far from what he’d meant to come out of his mouth. “Sorry, no, I just — you’re gorgeous. Kurt, fuck, you…”

Kurt’s hand goes back up to swipe his thumb over Dave’s lips, feeling his jaw slacken under the slight movement. “I know what you mean.”

Dave nods, kissing him once more before finally bringing his hands to the red cloth with a deep breath. Kurt keeps his eyes on his hands as Dave starts to pull them down, not even noticing as his own hands go to his cock to stroke it slowly as the sight of Dave’s is finally revealed. Dave is big, thick and long, his cock bobbing to rest against his lower stomach as Kurt moans lowly, taking in the sight of it as his hand moves a bit faster.

“Fuck, Kurt, you — you just—” Dave starts, seeing Kurt looking at him with half-lidded eyes, biting the corner of his lip as he breathes harshly.

Kurt pulls his hand away quickly, fumbling for the bottle of lube and coating three of Dave’s fingers, and holy _fuck_ how has he never noticed before how nice Dave’s hands are, big and calloused fingers and for god’s sake, it’s no wonder his cock is big, too, why wouldn’t it be, _fuck_.

He pulls his legs up, knee bent with his foot planted firmly on the bed while the other goes to wrap around Dave’s waist and pull him in impossibly closer. He pulls Dave’s hand to his ass, using his hand to bend Dave’s fingers and circle the first one around his hole, hissing slightly at the feel of Dave’s thick, wet finger as it pushes inside.

“Fuck, is that hurting you, you said you’d tell me if it hurt—”

Kurt shakes his head quickly, bearing down so that Dave doesn’t have the chance to pull away. “No, no, it doesn’t— it doesn’t hurt, I swear,” he says, eyes shut as he gets lost in the feeling. “Feels good, David, so good. Just—” he shifts his hips slightly, bringing Dave’s finger in further as the boy above him lets out a low groan at being so fucking deep inside him. “M-move it around a bit, and — and then add another, and g-get me ready—” he breaks off as Dave does just that, fucking into him with his finger before finally adding another after a moment, twisting his wrist and flicking his fingers apart inside while Kurt writhes on the bed, a faint sheen of sweat pooling on his forehead. “ _Yes,_ David, feels so good, _ungh—_ ”

“Is that… I mean, is it okay?” Dave asks quietly, pumping his fingers again and brushing Kurt’s prostate, watching in shock as Kurt lets out a small cry at the movement and arches up and off the bed.

“So good, David, _yes, yes, doing so well, fuck_.” Kurt scrambles to pull Dave down into another kiss, landing slightly off center but deep and dirty and getting his point across well enough, he supposes, for being so lost already to the feeling of Dave inside him.

Dave moves his fingers slowly, torturously so, as he gradually stretches him further before adding a third, reveling in the appreciative moans coming from Kurt’s mouth. God, if there’s one thing he’d never have thought would be happening tonight, when he was perfectly content to just get drunk and drown his sorrows all alone, it’d be this. Only in his wildest dreams has he ever thought he’d have Kurt Hummel in his bed, moaning his name and praising him.

Kurt lets out a string of pleas, clutching tightly to Dave’s shoulders in an effort to bring them impossibly closer, and when Dave can finally glance down at him, all he can see is those bright blue eyes staring at him, voice hoarse as he clenches around Dave’s fingers. The hope, the sheer trust, that’s there is astounding and something that Dave never thought he’d ever see from him. But it’s there. Kurt putting all of his faith in him, trusting that Dave won’t hurt him, showing him that he’s certain about this. The mere fact that Kurt is showing that he’s forgiven Dave for everything, that it’s all in the past, and being so sure that he won’t be hurt again amazes him and makes him wonder what he could have possibly done right in his life to have this kind of luck.

“Are you…” Dave starts, not sure how to phrase it, if he can really trust himself to form the words. _Are you ready?_ just seems like it screams virgin, despite the fact that he has been up until this point and he and Kurt both already know it anyway, and _Can I fuck you now because holy shit I really, really want to_ is crass and far from what he wants to say and what he’s sure Kurt wants to hear at the moment. But _Can I make love to you now?_ only brings up the fact that the very act of sex between the two of them is more than just two bodies moving together and that it means more to Dave than it does for Kurt, that it really is making love, and only verifies what he feels for Kurt and has known he has for months now. Because when he said on Valentines Day that he thought he loved Kurt hadn’t been true, or rather had only been a half truth, because he knew then and knows now that what he’s feeling isn’t temporary and is so much more than some stupid crush.

Kurt nods minutely, staring up at him with an unrecognizable expression, and grabs the condom from beside them to tear open the small foil packet. He keeps his face neutral as he rolls it on, sliding it down Dave’s erection as he holds his gaze, though Dave can see the tiny shred of nerves slipping in through the cracks no matter how hard he tries to hold it in. He follows with more lube, slicking him even further as his hand slides up and down a few times slowly, before swallowing hard and pulling away.

“Please.”

He moves the leg previously resting on the bed to Dave’s waist to join the other, encircling him completely and pulling him down into another kiss, slow and tender.

Kurt moans into the kiss when Dave finally — _finally_ — starts to enter him, the sound echoing throughout the room when Dave has to break away to rest their foreheads together, breathing harshly.

“Shit, you — god, that feels, I just—” Dave starts, pulling his head back and slowly sinking further inside bit by bit until he’s bottoming out. He hears a choked sob escape Kurt’s throat and glances down to see Kurt’s head thrown back, throat exposed and chin quivering, seemingly mirroring the way his own body won’t cease shaking. His whole body is flushed a light pink, shivering with want and anticipation, a tiny, breathless smile on his lips. He’s fucking beautiful. “Kurt. Kurt, I…” he tries, the words getting caught in his throat.

It seems like such a stupid, horribly clichéd time to think it, for the thought to be running through his mind, that it should happen during sex. But that’s it.

He’s never been more sure of anything than at this moment, right here, that it’s true.

The tears come without warning, a result of emotions running high and overwhelming him to the point of bursting, and before he knows it Kurt’s smiling softly up at him and petting at his back to soothe him with shaking fingers.

“I know,” Kurt says quietly, though if he’s talking about the feeling of being overwhelmed by the moment or the insinuation that he knows that Dave was about to make some sappy, romantic declaration, Dave isn’t sure.

He buries his face in Kurt’s shoulder, giving them both a moment to adjust.

“Kurt, I — I love you. I love you so much, damn it—” He cuts himself off, pulling back and running a frustrated hand over his face in an attempt to stop the sudden flow of tears, because honestly who the fuck cries during sex? He does, apparently, and _fuck._ “Sorry, shit, I just — I know what you said that night but I know what I feel and god, I just—”

“I know, honey,” Kurt says, the term of endearment falling off his tongue easily. He laces their fingers together, bringing Dave’s hands down to his hips and fitting them underneath to lift him off the bed slightly before pulling his own hands away to rest on the backs of Dave’s shoulders. “And we can talk about that later if you want, okay, but right now I’d really appreciate it if you’d move, I— _yes, yes, please—_ ” His words are cut short as Dave finally complies, pulling back slowly until he’s almost all of the way out before snapping his hips forward with a groan.

His movements are slow and tentative, hesitant with the unfamiliarity of the act, but Kurt can’t bring himself to mind the gentle carefulness of it. They’re shy in a way that shows Dave cares about him, about not hurting him. It brings him back to his own first time when he’d had zero idea what he was supposed to be doing, terrified and just going off of instinct or what he’d read online or seen in the brief few times he’d tried to watch porn but none of it ever seemed right. He and Blaine had figured it out eventually and fumbled less and less each time to do things correctly. While things were right technically, and the feelings were there, in the end it still crumbled to the ground around them. Surface feelings of love for one another and a deep connection didn’t make up for lack of chemistry. In the end, they decided that perhaps they were just better off as friends and that maybe, later on if they wanted to, they could try again. But Blaine knew as well as Kurt did that high school relationships were hardly ever built to last and that it, coupled with the fact that he was headed to college in the fall, was going to be hard to maintain unless they were both willing to really, truly put in the work and they weren’t certain they were.

Blaine also knew that Kurt’s blossoming friendship with Dave was quickly turning into one of his favorites. It was refreshing to see Dave’s mental state improving even just a little bit every time Kurt saw him, smiling more freely and willing to accept Kurt’s light touches when he would reach to hold his hand or pull him into a tight hug on the bad days. He hated that there were so many awful people in this world, ready to tear Dave apart at a moment’s notice just for being who he was and choosing to live his truth. He could feel a spark of tender protection blooming in his chest every time he saw Dave and could tell that he could break at even the smallest thing.

He doesn’t know when it happened. When this feeling started, when the spitefulness and hatred from so long ago for some jock who he never really knew all that well turned into sympathy for someone just trying to figure themselves out and make amends with him, when all of that turned into… _this_.

Where just the sight of Dave can make his heart ache with some strange twinge of longing and his head hurt at the thought of all the possibilities, the ramifications of what would happen were he to act on whatever unknown feelings these were that are so, so fucking clear now. Where he understands Dave more than he even does himself sometimes, understands Dave’s reasoning for things he did in the past, as much as he tries not to think about it or dwell on it, because he’s done shitty things in the past as well, though perhaps not to the extreme that Dave went to, and for different reasons. Where he feels so overwhelmingly guilty at times that he didn’t answer one of Dave’s calls that day, isn’t sure how he didn’t see this happening with how that guy from Dave’s school reacted that night on Valentine’s Day, where it’s hard to breathe at times because he feels so goddamn at fault for it that it’s all consuming. Where sometimes when they hang out all he can think about is reaching up and closing that gap between them and pinning Dave to the couch and straddling him as he ravishes his mouth with frantic kisses, covering him with the insistence that he deserves to be happy for once. Because he does. He deserves to be happy, no matter how much he may not believe it.

Where these strange feelings of overprotectiveness and mere friendship for Dave turned into so much more.

Where they turned into love for him. Love for this ridiculously beautiful boy, screwed up and undeserving of love or forgiveness as he may think he is. Because there’s no other possible way to describe it, no way he can believe it to be anything other than what he knows for certain now it is. He loves him. _He fucking loves him._ Loves everything about him, as hopelessly romantic and clichéd as it must sound to anyone else, but he doesn’t care. He loves David. He loves the fact that he’s a math nerd, a subject that he himself has always struggled with because there are too many rules and too many equations and theorems for him to memorize. He loves that Dave made him see that there is math in everything, even music, and that in the weeks following he hadn’t been able to look at sheet music without thinking about Dave and how he’d been able to put math into terms for him to be able to see the stunning beauty of it. He loves his wide, open smile that is so rare but stunning to see when he’s having a good day and isn’t caring about putting up his defenses because he doesn’t have to be anyone other than himself when he’s around Kurt. He loves that Dave’s come to trust him so implicitly, that Dave feels like he can confide in him, no judgment. He loves how proud he is of how far Dave’s come, how vastly different Dave is now from the terrified boy he was last year to now, someone learning to come to terms with himself and not be so ashamed of who he is.

More than anything, he loves the way that Dave looks at him sometimes, like Kurt hung the damn moon and the stars; like he’s his whole universe.

He’s been so lost in his thoughts and revelations, so lost in the way Dave’s been staring so intently at him that he hardly even notices when his expression turns from pure bliss to blatant concern.

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

Kurt shakes his head quickly, reaching up to wipe away the tears he hadn’t even noticed were falling and fucking himself back on Dave’s erection in an effort to encourage him to move again. “No, no, I’m fine, really _—_ ”

“But I’m hurting you or something, you’re crying, I _—_ ”

“It’s nothing bad, really.” He shifts slightly, the sudden movement causing him to let out a moan as his prostate is brushed, sending a jolt throughout his body. “ _Oh god, jesus, fuck—_ ” He swallows hard, panting harshly and trying to regain some semblance of coherent thought. “I swear to god, David, if you pull out right now this is never gonna happen again, and you’re not hurting me, I promise, _now fucking move_ ,” he grinds out, feeling himself shaking as he teeters on the edge.

Dave looks surprised but nods quickly, before Kurt’s hands are coming up behind his back to clutch at his shoulders. His movements are slow but more sure this time, his confidence growing at Kurt’s reassurances. “ _Kurt—_ ” his words are cut off as Kurt clenches down around him, back sliding along the bed in time with Dave’s thrusts and sparking a long, low moan from them each.

Kurt pulls him down into another kiss, a hand moving from his shoulder to the back of his head to drag him down until their lips are crashing together, sliding around to cradle his jaw. His thumb drags over the skin, the smoothness met with just a hint of resistance by the stubble there. Their lips move together frantically, feverishly, Kurt’s tongue swiping past the seam and subjugating Dave’s mouth until they’re both lost in it, in that one spectacular moment where they are joined in every sense of the word. God, he could kiss him forever, kiss along every inch of his mouth, lave at Dave’s lip where it’s like the top half of a perfect heart, curved so subtly but beautifully and jesus, it’s no wonder they call it a cupid’s bow, Dave’s lips were fucking _made_ for kisses, made to be loved and adored in each and every way humanly possible. If he wasn’t sure of his feelings before he sure as hell is now, knows he can never go back to being just friends with Dave, not when he feels like he’s in some other dimension, where Dave is kissing and fucking him so damn thoroughly like he’s in heaven and has been waiting his entire life for this very moment. Dave hits that tender little bundle of nerves again and Kurt has to break off, feeling his breathing get shorter each time Dave’s cock comes in contact with it, to where he’s taking shorter and shorter inhalations, biting down hard on his lip.

“ _Kurt_ — Kurt, fuck, so fucking gorgeous, you feel so good oh my god—”

Kurt’s hand clutches harder at Dave’s shoulder, body shaking and pressing their cheeks flush together. “ _Please_ ,” he begs, though he’s not sure what for. “David. _David, David, more, fuck me more, harder, please—_ ” Dave obliges quickly, his hands pulling at Kurt’s hips to meet his thrusts, and Kurt can hear himself babbling nonsensically, a string of praises and pleas and Dave’s name all jumbled into one. He lets out a scream, his cries resounding throughout the room and he has to silently thank whatever deity Dave believes in that there isn’t anybody else home because he’s not sure he could handle the subsequent embarrassment that would surely follow if anyone else were to hear him at the moment. His nails dig into Dave’s shoulder hard, leaving pink little crescent moon shapes in their wake as Dave’s movements become more erratic, toes curling at the small of Dave’s back. Dave hits his prostate again and Kurt whimpers, closing his eyes tightly and clutching harder at his skin as his breaths come in short gasps. “David,” he says, reverently, barely a whisper against his ear as Dave takes the cue and continues to hit it dead on again and again. Dave’s hand flies to his neglected cock and barely gets two strokes in before Kurt’s coming, spilling over Dave’s fingers and their stomachs, a strangled sob escaping his lips. _David. David, god, I love you. I’m so fucking in love with you, oh my god, I— “Love you.”_

Dave freezes for a split second, stopping briefly to stare at him, and when Kurt glances back up at him still breathing harshly all he can see is some indiscernible look in his eyes before he’s fucking back into him with shallow strokes. He’s following Kurt over the edge with a gasp after only a few more thrusts as Kurt clenches his ass muscles again and again working him through his orgasm, staring up at him, eyes half lidded and hazy. Dave whimpers, the sound high in the back of his throat before he’s closing his eyes tightly and leaning down the short distance to close the gap and kiss Kurt for all he’s worth, body still shaking in the aftermath as Kurt’s hand moves from his chin to stroke along his lower back in slow circles.

They stay like that for a seemingly endless moment, both attempting to catch their breath and make it return to something akin to normal heart rates. Dave kisses him slowly, leisurely, still shaking slightly. Kurt smiles softly back at him when they part, catching the look in Dave’s eyes like he’s afraid that once he pulls away Kurt will be done and want nothing to do with him ever again. And god, that is so, so far from what he wants.

If he had it his way he’d never let him go again.

Dave pulls out slowly, earning a small groan from Kurt and slips off the bed and pulls his boxers back on before going about disposing of the condom in the bathroom trash and wetting a washcloth.

When he returns to the room he has to pause mid step, his breath hitching at the sight of Kurt sprawled on his bed, back arching as he attempts to crack it and stretch his body before settling further into the sheets with a small, satisfied smile.

“Well don’t just stand there,” Kurt says lowly, patting beside himself on the bed invitingly.

Dave swallows hard but allows a tiny, breathless laugh to permeate the air. He finally allows himself a moment to take in the sight of Kurt laying there on his side in his bed, fully naked with his long legs askew and looking every bit the picture of some Greek god he’d never be able to name if his life depended on it, utterly gorgeous even with the evidence of his release still covering his stomach and letting him know that, yes, that really did just happen. He doesn’t know what he’s ever done to deserve this, to deserve Kurt actually wanting to be with him like this, but it must’ve been really, really fucking good. Maybe in another life or some alternate universe because it’s certainly not this one.

“You can come back. I’m not gonna bite you, you know,” Kurt says, effectively interrupting his thoughts, then amending his words with a smirk. “Unless you’re into that sort of thing, that is.”

Dave feels a blush stain his cheeks as he finally walks back over to the bed, stopping short at the way Kurt’s looking at him, a bit hazy and tired but still blissfully happy as he sinks deeper into the sheets under Dave’s watchful gaze. He brings the washcloth in his hand to wipe gently at Kurt’s backside, focusing his attention on the action as opposed to the way Kurt’s body seems to flush at the gesture enticingly. Kurt looks at him curiously as Dave swallows hard, the sound of him clearing his throat loud in the otherwise silent room.

“You okay?” Kurt asks quietly, suddenly feeling awkward. “You seem to be thinking awfully hard there.”

“Sorry, yeah, I just…” He trails off, shaking his head to rid himself of the nerves that had been fast approaching, and swipes the towel over Kurt’s stomach wordlessly before dropping it into the hamper.

Kurt moves to find his underwear after a moment, pulling them back over his hips before searching for his shirt but failing to find it. He gives Dave a look of confusion and instead grabs Dave’s shirt discarded on the floor to tug it over his head and crawl back onto the bed. It’s too big on him but the extra room is a comfort, something he’s not used to in his own everyday clothes but is more than welcome all the same.

Dave gives him a small smile and sinks down onto the bed beside him onto his back, drawing him closer until Kurt’s curled into his side, head resting on Dave’s shoulder, and pulls the comforter over their lower halves. Kurt watches him, silently studying him. Up close, Dave’s even more handsome than he realized before. He knew, of course, that Dave was attractive, but here, still in post orgasmic bliss with hair mussed and cheeks pink, Kurt can really _see_ him. His beautiful hazel-amber eyes, the mole on his cheek, the stubble of his beard from where he’s been letting it grow in lately instead of being clean shaven all the time… there’s something so heart wrenchingly beautiful about seeing him like this, something so intimate about it. He feels oddly privileged to know that Dave trusts him enough to let his defenses down around him like this.

Dave looks over at him curiously, eyebrows drawn together. “What?”

Kurt ducks his head further into Dave’s shoulder, arm on his chest threading through the hairs there. “Nothing,” he says softly. “Nothing, it’s just — you’re really gorgeous, you know that?”

Dave blinks, just as Kurt looks back up at him hesitantly. “I don’t…” he swallows hard, fingers skimming over Kurt’s back and drawing goosebumps. “I mean I’m not…”

“You are,” Kurt says imploringly, daring Dave to question him, before tacking on a small, timid smile.

There’s a long moment of silence as Dave continues to stare at him before his face is softening, returning the smile, hesitant as it may be. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Kurt repeats, smile growing wider as Dave leans over to give him a long, lingering kiss on his forehead. He leans in closer, feeling Dave’s arm around his waist tighten as they fall into a comfortable silence. He has half a mind to protest when Dave’s other hand moves to thread through his hair, at least until he feels how nice and soothing it is. Kurt lets out a pleased hum, eyes closing as he feels himself starting to drift. Dave’s hands are strong, his thick fingers soothing as they run over his skin, surprisingly gentle in their touch. “Is your dad coming home tonight?”

“No, he went to some conference thing in Akron so he won’t be back until later tomorrow.” Kurt relaxes a bit, inching ever closer until they’re practically molded together. “Uhm — you don’t have to, like… I don’t know, stay or whatever. If you don’t want to, I mean. I’m not like expecting you to stay or anything.”

Kurt opens his eyes to look at him, eyebrows stitched together in confusion. “Are you trying to kick me out of your bed, David?”

“No, I just — I know we’re not like together or boyfriends or whatever so — so if you wanna leave, then you can, I mean—”

“What if I wanted to be?”

“Huh?”

Kurt moves to sit up in the bed, facing Dave, head cocked to the side curiously. “You didn’t really expect me to just fuck and run, did you? I mean you didn’t think that was all I came here for tonight, right?” He takes Dave’s silence as an affirmation and sighs, shaking his head to himself and running his hands together anxiously in his lap. “Do you know why Blaine and I didn’t really work out?”

Dave shakes his head, sitting up against the headboard.

“I mean besides the fact that he never really swore off Sebastian’s advances when he would hit on him, even when I asked him to make sure that Sebastian knew he wasn’t available, there were other things as well. Little things, but enough of them that they added up into one main problem. I don’t need to list them all to you, and it would probably take too long anyway, but the main thing was that we just ultimately weren’t really compatible. The chemistry just wasn’t there for us. As much as we make great friends, and I really felt like I could confide in him in a way that I couldn’t with anyone else when I first met him and could call him out when he was being an idiot and he desperately needed to hear it, we didn’t make the amazing boyfriends like I’d hoped for months we would be. And while a part of me will always love him, because he was my first boyfriend and the first one to really think about me in a romantic sense, I guess somewhere along the line I just realized that he wasn’t my one great romance. And — and I started having feelings for someone else. I started having feelings for you.”

Slowly he reaches over, grabbing one of Dave’s hands and lacing their fingers together, watching as Dave’s gaze flickers down to where they’re joined before meeting his eyes again.

“I don’t really know when, exactly, it happened. Maybe some part of me has always been sort of attracted to you, I don’t know. I’m not going to lie to you and say that I thought about you a lot between that night in Scandals and Valentines Day, but you did cross my mind sometimes, when I was least expecting it. You seemed happier than you did last year, more yourself. And it made me crazy, trying to think of what made you get to where you didn’t hate yourself anymore and could actually accept that it was just who you were and that you couldn’t change it. I was oddly proud of you that night at Scandals, if a little jealous that it wasn’t me who helped you get there. And then on Valentines Day, I… I never expected it would be you, who was doing all of that for me. In retrospect maybe I should have. Everything you did for me that week, it showed me how caring and thoughtful you are, and so, so unbelievably sweet. That is the single most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me. And I don’t think I ever said thank you for that, and I really should have. So thank you.”

Dave ducks his head to hide the shy smile, shaking his head slightly. “You don’t need to thank me for anything. You should be treated like that all the time.”

Kurt holds his hand tighter, trying not to get too flustered by his words and power through; this needs to be said. “I’m sorry that I dismissed your feelings that night,” he says, still unable to help the guilty feeling that runs through him and hurts his stomach whenever he sees one of those cards from that week. “I shouldn’t have done that. You can’t help how you feel and it was wrong of me to say that what you were feeling wasn’t real, just because I didn’t want to hear it. I think I have a hard time believing people are actually genuine, especially when it comes to their affections. Because I don’t usually believe that I’m attractive or that someone would actually be interested in me like that. I waited for months for Blaine to return my feelings, even after telling him how I felt about him, and in the meantime was told I wasn’t sexy and I guess after a while I started to believe it.”

“Seriously?” Dave says, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “You’re, like, crazy sexy. Like in a way that I can’t believe anyone would _not_ want you.”

Kurt smiles despite himself, running his thumb over Dave’s hand with a sigh. “Well even still, when you said it night that — that you thought you were in love with me—”

“Which I am,” Dave cuts in, conviction clear in his voice.

“I didn’t want to believe you. I couldn’t, because the only person who had ever shown any real interest in me up until that point — with the exception of our kiss last year, but I suppose I always sort of viewed that as a gut reaction on your part and something that just happened in the heat of the moment because you needed someone to confide in—”

“It wasn’t.”

Kurt blinks. “I’m sorry?”

“It wasn’t,” Dave says again. “That’s not what it was at all, actually. I mean, yeah, I guess maybe deep down I just wanted someone to finally know, but I could’ve done something other than just lay one on you. I could’ve just said it. But there you were screaming at me and I couldn’t stop staring at you and— I don’t know, you’re just, you’re super hot when you’re mad? Like your face gets all red and it goes down your neck, too, and your voice reaches this register that I swear makes me lose all control and I just… I sort of snapped. Maybe it was a gut reaction, sure. But for those few seconds I felt like I could finally breathe again because somebody _knew_ and I didn’t have to hide that part of me anymore and I was just so fucking relieved, if also super terrified.” He takes a breath, smiling wryly. “I’m sorry I did that. It was probably the wrong way to go about things and I’m sorry I took that from you and if I could I’d take it back. I’d take back a lot of things if we're being honest.”

“Don’t,” Kurt says. “We don’t need to rehash things, or go over what happened last year. I think we both made some mistakes. And they’re staying in the past where they belong. Okay?”

Hesitantly Dave nods, though he still seems unsure.

Kurt sighs. “Anyway. Until you did all of those things for me that week, I’d never really felt attractive to anyone other than Blaine. I’d never felt so loved, or adored, or… wanted. You made me feel like that. Not Blaine, or anyone else, but you. And I guess it made me start to question things a little, especially when I started hanging out with you more. I got to see who you really are and more than that, I liked what I saw. You’re funny and dorky and a little self deprecating in a way that I can recognize in myself sometimes. But you’re more than that, too. You’re sweet. I can never tell if it’s just me you’re like that around or if it’s other people, too, but I suppose it doesn’t really matter. It doesn’t matter because the way you look at me sometimes is so goddamn incredible, like I’m your entire fucking world and — and it makes me want to be that for you. I’ve spent months trying to convince myself I didn’t feel anything for you. I couldn’t let myself even entertain the idea of an us because if I did, then — then there would be no turning back for me. And that terrified me, that I could be so wrapped up in you without having any control over it, especially when I was already with someone. But it happened anyway.” He pauses, blinking away the tears that have started to form in his eyes with a slight, small smile. “I fell in love with you anyway.”

There’s a long stretch of silence, as they continue to hold each other’s gaze, before finally Dave speaks. “I… you what?”

Kurt smiles again, feeling shy and vulnerable as he moves the small distance across the bed to straddle Dave’s legs, settling in his lap with a contented sigh. He lets go of Dave’s hand to instead wrap his arms around his shoulders, thumb swiping over the short hairs at the nape of his neck. “I love you, David,” he says quietly, words firm. “I love you and I want to be your boyfriend and go on dates with you and be there to see you graduate and watch you make my dad love you, too, and—” His words are cut off quickly as Dave leans forward to kiss him soundly, resolutely, making Kurt smile into it. “Is that a yes?” he breathes against Dave’s lips as they part, a bit stunned.

“I’m not so sure your dad’ll ever be okay with me, much less love me, but — yeah. Hell yeah. As if you ever really needed to ask.”

Kurt hums, fingers moving back and forth over Dave’s neck. “Mmm, I think you might underestimate your powers of persuasion. Mine, too. I can be very persuasive.”

“Obviously.”

Kurt lets out a low laugh, eyes bright. “Obviously,” he repeats, squirming on Dave’s lap. “Can you lay down now? I’d really like to sleep now if you don’t mind. All that talking and sex kinda wore me out and I’m exhausted.”

Dave smiles, pulling him into a long, languid kiss as he holds Kurt closer.

Kurt grins, a slightly dazed expression on his face as they part, eyes glazed over and tired but glowing. He extracts himself from Dave’s embrace reluctantly, falling onto the bed on his side with a stifled yawn as Dave slides down onto his back, pulling him in close with Kurt’s hand resting on his chest. He hadn’t noticed until then when he finally let his eyes close just how tired he really is, already starting to doze off.

“Hey Kurt?” Dave says after a moment, voice interrupting the silence.

“Yes David?”

“I just — I’m really happy right now,” Dave says quietly. “With you, I mean.”

Kurt opens his eyes to squint at him before closing them again with a smile. “Me too,” he says. “With you.”

“Good. Good, I — I want you to be. Happy.”

Kurt glances at him curiously, humming softly. “I am,” he reiterates. “Truly, unbelievably happy. And I will be even happier when you let me sleep so that I’m not ridiculously crabby when I wake up tomorrow,” he quips, feeling Dave’s laugh vibrate low in his chest.

Dave runs his hand over Kurt’s back, feeling the soft, worn cotton catch under his fingers and hears Kurt let out a soft sigh as his breathing evens out and he relaxes further into Dave’s embrace.

Somehow he doesn’t think he’s getting that shirt back any time soon.


End file.
